


Love bug and seductive puns

by Furcula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Langst, Lemur aliens!, M/M, Sleepovers, The warning IS bc there is one(1) punch, love bug au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furcula/pseuds/Furcula
Summary: Lance is bit by an alien bug, Keith is confused, also lemurs.





	Love bug and seductive puns

**Author's Note:**

> They need cookies!!!

{D1}

The crew of the Altean ship had once again landed on a foreign planet after saving it from a remaining galra army under Zarkon's leadership.

The paladins had to admit that this planet was one of the most beautiful and greenest they had encountered, with an incredibly large variety of unknown flaura and the people that lived there (looking strangely similar to furry lemurs) welcomed them with kindness and generosity.

Hunk might have been the most thrilled of all of them due to the new cooking skills he witnessed in this culture. The alteans and humans were invited to join the feast that was taking place the very night they arrived on the planet.

 

"You couldn't have chosen a better time to come, dear paladins", a red furry lady said, exposing her cheerful gaze upon them. "We will still be celebrating the Talìmenios festival for a couple of days. It is so exciting to have you here!"

 

Keith glanced at Lance for answers the cuban did not have, the paladins then all turned toward Allura who nodded before replying to the Lemur girl:

"We are glad to be here as well, but I am afraid that my friends never heard of your customs, maybe you could tell us a bit more about this celebration of yours"

 

"Of course! That would be my pleasure," she then turned to the paladins and started her short explanation, "you see, once a sweep -a sweep that would correspond to two of your human years- we celebrate upon the gods of love and partnership. We choose to do it during that specific time because of an insect that lives only during this time of the sweep and that's also basically our cue to start the mating cycle. So we throw big parties with music and dancing and other fun stuff we like to do.."

That was when Pidge interupted her:  
"So ... Like .. a week-long valentine's day" she said wincing as Lance cried  
"That sounds awesome!" And shifted excitedly from foot to foot.

Hunk and Lance already seemed eager to look around and tried to escape the group slowly until Shiro took them both by the collar of their suits and dragged them back to where they were all still listening to the alien.

"Now wait a second, shiro said. I know this all sounds really interesting but don't go wandering off just yet. I leave you until 2 am, by that time, i want you all to have returned to the ship and - Lance! Wait until I'm done! - .. where was I... oh yeah, and don't wander too far okay? "  
"Yeees, Daad!" Pidge replied sarcastically.  
"I-I'm not! Urgh, nevermind. Just don't get yourself hurt, any of you."

And they all went off in different directions.

_____________________________

Music was playing, the crowd was laughing, fire was burning, producing a warm light that sharpened the atmosphere around the dancers. People were leaning close in something intimate and teasing.

Keith was sitting just outside the dancing crowd, content with looking from afar at the lemur folk and their strange way of moving pressed against each other. It had nothing to do with human customs.

A bit farther in the crowd, he spotted Lance attempting to dance in a similar manner with other strangers. Keith frowned. Lance _always_  did that wherever they went and Keith just couldn't understand, was he _t_ _hat desperate_  for attention??

Why did he even try so hard? He shouldn't be allowed to be that good at a dance he _just learned_   on a foreign planet! And how were his hips able to move like that? At this point, he might as well try to blend in and put on the same clothes. Those colorful fabrics brushing on skin and tan hips- SERIOUSLY HOW DID HE DO THAT?

Now Keith he thought to himself _you should try to cool off_ ,he stood and went into the woods a few feet away from the crowd.

_____

The suns had set an hour ago, leaving the sky a dark shade of blue and transforming the forest in a mass of shadows and shapes. The wind whistling through the branches drowned out the noise coming from the party. The world had suddenly turned quiet and lazy.  
Keith took a deep breath.

He attempted to remember the breathing exercices that shiro had taught him, it helped him control the sudden bursts of emotions that seemed to happen more often since they found the blue lion.  
In.  
Out.

Again.

In.  
Out.

Better.

That's when he heard the rustle of the leaves, and right after, a voice.

"What're you doing here, creep, counting the bugs?"

"Go away, Lance."

"Woah, that's a harsh way to greet a teammate, don't you think?"

". . ."

". . So. . Uhm. . How come . . You. . Left the party?"

"Dunno . . Too loud, I guess, I wanted some peace and quiet but apparently that's too much to ask" Keith smirked.

"Hey, yelled Lance, I can be quiet!"

He only smirked wider. "You sure of that?"

Lance then winced with his whole body and put a hand to his neck. Keith frowned in confusion.

"You okay?"

Lance had his head down, as soon as Keith saw him totter he took two wide steps and caught him before he fell to the ground. However Lance wasn't uncouncious, he looked up slowly and his eyes opened wider as they met keith's .  
"Well.. I guess this is now a thing: craddling me in your arms." He said as he kept staring.

". . Uh. Wh-what just happened?" Keith was confused. One minute he was flir-BIckering with Lance and the next, he was in his arms, his blue eyes just _staring_  at him. And the worst part (or the best?) was: he  _did_ fucking remember!  
"Wait you  _do_ remember!?"

"Pfft! Of course i do! I also remember the face you made when i pretended not to." Lance smirked, standing up.  
"Listen, i'm okay now, it was just this stupid bug-"

"Let me see" Keith didn't give him a choice. He turned Lance and proceeded to scrutinize his neck. Wasn't Lance's face abnormaly red? Keith didn't know, it was too dark to tell. He noticed a slight bump under the tan skin. He lifted his arm to press a finger against it and brushed it from up to down. Lance shivered and caught his hand.

"Now, now, you should buy me dinner first." Lance said, chuckling.

"What?"

".. you didn't get it, did you."

Keith shook his head "We should get you back to Allura and make sure you're okay".

"But I  _am_  okay!"

"Come on!" Keith said, taking the cuban boy by his elbow and dragging him back to the party.  
___________

"A what?"

"A love-bug. That's what we named it, "the red lemur said who's name was actualy Sonja." That's what this festival is all about, it's the biting season."

Shiro had a worried look on his face, he and Hunk had been asking about the bugs for ten long minutes now.  
"Okay but, what do their bite do exactly?" Asked Hunk.

"Oh it depends, I think we all react differently to the bug's bite. Most of the time, the one who got stung develops a....(she paused dramatically, looking at Lance who had the widest of smiles stuck to his face).... Strong interest toward another person,"

Everyone turned to look at Lance, he didn't seem to notice, instead he was smiling at Keith like he had been doing since they got into the infirmary and sat on the table in the middle of the room. Team Voltron was gathered in the tiny space, arms crossed and leaning against the walls, like Keith who had been avoiding eye contact with the blue paladin, a dark red hue on his cheeks. Why was Lance staring at him? And- JESUS! Did he just  _wink_ at him??? W-wha- seriously what's his deal???  
Keith felt his face heat up even more as he tried to disappear into the wall behind him.  
They all saw that.  
They all pretended not to.  
Except Pidge, who was grinning ear to ear.

"-hum. So yeah, the victims also tend to get a little oversensitive and we are sorry to admit that people try desperate attempts at suicide every sweeps but-"

"Oh no-"Allura said.

"I know how it sounds, but you don't have to worry as long as you don't upset him. And he'll feel better in a week or so, depending on the human metabolism" Sonja continued. "But during that time, my advise is that you don't overwhelm him. "

"Of course,Allura said. Heard that paladins ? That means you'll have the week off. "

"You can thank Lance for that one." Said Pidge, still grinning.

"Lance, how are you feeling anyway?" Allura asked.

"Never been better actually. I don't know what all the fuss is about. But I don't think there is any point in worrying so much about me, I'm fine! a week off will upset more than one. We have some hot heads in the team. And by that I mean people who are more Hot than Head, yes Keith, I'm talking about you. Your face is very red, are you feeling okay?-"

"Lance ." shiro warned.

"Aww but how can I stop when I'm facing such a flushed and pretty face."

"I'm outta here." Keith stormed out.

________

Later that night, they all met at the control room to disquss the event of the night and how it was going to affect their week. They would not exit the planet to prevent any fight agaisnt the galras.

"Well that calls for a bit of sight seeing amiright, mullet?" Lance said and extended a fist at Keith... Who looked at it incredulously.  
".. . You're supposed to bump it..."

"..uhhh"  
 _damn_ , keith thought,  _it's too late for this._

"Come oon, don't leave me hanging" he shook his fist like a bait, "I know you want it"

Keith sighed heavily, and bumped his fist with Lance's.

"Ha! That's my dude!" Lance grinned and stretched an arm around keith's shoulders, who tensed immediatly.

Everyone else looked Shook™ but didn't say anything.

Allura cleared her throat. "Actually, we agreed it would be a better idea if we all stayed confined in the castle to avoid any other.... Accidents."

 

Complains erupted from the paladins, Allura shut them down as soon as they started. "We already made up our mind, now you all should sleep, it has been an eventful evening."

___________

They all returned to their rooms. Keith hanged his jacket, feeling relieved at the thought that this day was finally over, as confusing as it has been.

Lance had acted strangely tonight, not like it wasn't him, on the contrary, he was more himself than usual. He seemed cheerful and relaxed. But what was really bothering Keith was the attention Lance had given him, especially the affection, which was definetly unusual. And Keith didn't know how to deal with that! When Lance casually threw an arm around his shoulders he focused all his willpower on not freaking out or putting an arm around his hips. And the more he tried not to think about it the more his arm was aching for it!  
Urgh.  
Anyway.  
This day was over.  
Or was it?

Even if Keith was a light sleeper, he was used to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But he heard a knock at his door before he could do that. So he got up and opened the door wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt.

It was Lance. He was in his altean pajamas and smeemed to fidget more than usual, not looking directly at Keith.

"Hey, man," he said.

"Uhm hey, Lance, what.. are you doing here? It's almost 1 am."

Lance was shifting from foot to foot.  
"Oh boy, this is embarrassing. Ok first you have to promise not to make fun of me."

"Oookayy?" Keith had no idea what was going on.

"Well, you see, I couldn't sleep. Knowing that you were right in the next room. It's stupid but I couldn't get it out of my head. So I'm asking you....ok here goes: can.. I ...sleep in your room tonight? Please?"

After the few seconds Keith needed to recover, he was left confused. That had to have something to do with the bite, no big deal. But Sonja had told them they were not to upset Lance for the following week so Keith would just have to cope up with his feelings and allow Lance to be a bit more cuddly since it wouldn't really be him. It's just the bite, the real Lance would never ask to sleep with him.... That is to say, in the same room, same bed, sleeping. Just sleeping.

 

"Alright, come on in." Keith stepped aside as Lance's eyes sparkled.

"Wow, really? Just like that?"

"J-just come on before I change my mind!"

Lance came in and made a beeline for the bed, laying down and curling up on his side.

Keith tried not to dwell on the picture of Lance on  _his_ bed and joined him, trying his best to keep his distance.  
Even with an other person occupying half of his bed, he fell asleep easily.

___________________________

{D2}

The feeling of a weight on his waist woke him up, but not enough to make him react. On the other hand, the gentle breath on his neck did.

He rushed his legs out of the bed and sat on the mattress, waiting for the ground to stop moving and trying to process the fact that  _he had been spooned by his crush_  during the night.

He had to calm down, he had to get out of here. Fortunately he had learned during his childhood how to sneek out without making any noise so he quickly put on some pants, his shoes and exited his room.

Destination: Shiro's room.  
No matter the hour, Keith knew the man would be awake. Shiro was always here for him when he needed it the most, and he was currently in a case of emergency.

 

______________

Dodge, roll, stab, again. The clatter of the swords against each other was the sound Keith had been hearing for hours, he didn't grow tired of it just yet.  
The best way he had found to clear his mind was to hold a blade.

After talking with shiro, the red paladin didn't feel any better. Shiro adviced him to set the boundaries from the start. He could talk to Lance about the lines he would not be allowed to cross.

 

Now that he thought about it, maybe letting Lance sleep in his bed wasn't the best idea. Even if he had to admit he didn't really mind.

 

But that was the whole point, wasn't it? He had to set up boundaries for Lance but also for him. Because when Lance would have woken up from his current lovey-dovey state, Keith didn't know how he would react to the way he had acted with Keith.

They were not rivals anymore, thankfully, but their friendship was new and fragile. Keith didn't want to let a stupid bug ruin what he had been working on for months.

He stabbed the droid in the chest and it fell on its knees, defeated for the 12th time this morning.

*Clap clap clap*

He turned around and found himself nose to nose with a well rested pair of blue eyes. Lance was smiling at him with a hint of what looked like awe.

 

Keith broke the eye contact, too out of breath to deal with anything more than his own body.  
He felt Lance shift a little and the next moment, a hand pressed gently on his neck and his head fell on Lance's shoulders.

 

He should have minded. However he was still busy getting his breath under control. He was also trying to convince himself that the only reason his cheeks felt hot was because of the intense training session he just ended.

 

His breath slowed down, the dizziness stopped, he had to admit, this position was kind of comfortable.

This moment was kind of comfortable. Half of his body-weight leaning on Lance, an arm around his hips, forehead against shoulder.  
It wasn't weird in that moment. It felt sincere, intimate. Keith would cherish it.

 _'it's the love bug_ ' the thought crossed his head, making him grit his teeth and finally stepping back. Lance handed him a water bottle. He took it gratefully and drank, avoiding eye contact.

 

________________________________

 

"Paladins, shiro and I agreed on the idea that this week was a perfect opportunity for team bonding exercises."

"Please, don't let it be the mind-tiaras again." Pidge whined.

"No Pidge, we thought we might start with some regular training where you will do your best to fight as a team and cover each other's blind spots."

__________________________________

{D3}

The training exercises were going surprisingly well.  
Everyone was working in synchronisation and helped each other out . Any comments proved to become more and more efficient as the hours passed and after two days of training sessions, they came to the point when they only had to say one's name to get the same idea.

Three days had passed since the bug's bite and Lance showed no sign of recovery.

That day's training session had just ended. They were all catching their breath and stretching on the floor. That was the perfectly appropriate time -Lance decided - for challenging Keith in a wrestle match. That's what he did, and naturally, Keith, who was too high on adrenaline to object, made a snarky comment on how he was gonna win.

The next moment they were attempting to kick the other off balance and make him fall on the ground. Lance was the first to succeed. Betting on his slightly stronger body to pin Keith down, clumsily restraining him as best as he could.

"My, my, look at who's the top~"

Keith didn't feel ready to admit his defeat so in a smooth, agile, sway of his legs, he turned the situation to his advantage and pinned Lance down against the hard floor, sitting on the cuban's waist and grabbing his two wrists with one hand and putting them above his head. A smirk was growing at the corner of his mouth.

"Oooh don't say it, mullet."

 _any minute now he's gonna say "I told you so"_  lance thought.

"Say what?"

That's when Lance couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, soon followed by Keith.

"Ah ahah, shit dude, I love you!"

Keith froze. His expression now deadly serious.

"Stop that." He just said, exiting the training room, ignoring his teammates calling after him.

_______________________________  
{D4}

Keith had told himself he was going to behave himself this week. He has never been good at keeping his promises.

Thinking about it, Lance had really put him on edge these past few days, he had said he loved him.

He said he loved him. Keith.

But it wasn't really him, now, was it?

It made Keith want to punch something.  
Keith had told himself it would be a terrible idea. Then again, he has never been good at keeping his promises.  
This is how it happened.

Keith had woken up early the day after he had stormed off the training deck.  
He always woke up early by now.  
But now even more so that the insufferable boy of his dreams actually slept next to him on the twin sized bed and Keith had to sleep curled up on himself to avoid most contact.

He tried not to dwell on it. The subject made him feel way too embarassed but at the same time, avoiding it left him in a frustrating state of confusion.  
If only he knew how to deal with that sort of thing.

And Lance's behavior didn't help, at all. He was getting touchier by the hour.

As soon as Lance entenred the kitchen, he made a beeline for the seat next to Keith, he sat close enough for their shoulder to touch, Keith let him.

Lance never stopped trying to get his attention all day, but it felt different from the begining of the week where he was more loud and excited. Now he sometimes stopped to whisper gently in his ear, resting his chin on Keith's shoulder or exchange fond smiles here and there.

Keith could feel his face warm up every time and it only made Lance smile wider. It looked so genuine. No smirk, no scoff, only a clear fondness that made Keith melt.  
He was enjoying this Lance way too much. It was begining to get dangerous.

Later that day, he was on the way back to his room, there was no one else around in the large corridors.

He felt in the ground under him before he heard the footsteps echoing, catching on him. He turned and of course it was Lance again. He slowed down and smiled while breathing heavily.  
"Were you trying to hide from me or something?"

Keith frowned. "Uh no- I- I was just getting back to-"he was interrupted by Lance's chuckles.

"You know you sound adorable when you stutter like that" his voice got lower, quieter, he was slowly closing the distance between the two of them and that was the only reason why Keith could still hear what he was saying.

Keith felt his face warm up again. " I-I'M I WAS NOT-"

"Shhh...," Their face were now only a few inches apart "see?"

Keith should have moved away. He felt like his body was frozen on the spot. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't really want to move. Even though he knew exactly what was about to happen.

Lance's face was even more beautiful up close, soft features, a few freckles covering his flawless skin, under short eyelashes . He couldn't look at him without his eyes crossing, he lowered his gaze to his mouth instead and his full lips getting closer to his by the second.

He let them come.

It was softer than what he expected. Lance kissed slowly, gently. Not too much pressure, or hunger. It was nothing like hunger. Lance's kiss was not something that could be compared to a need. It was more like a guilty pleasure. The favorite pastry that one allowed themself only for special occasion. The way he seemed to taste his lips with care and just enjoy every second of it.

Keith didn't feel himself resist when a hand found his waist and Lance opened Keith's lips with ease.

The red paladin couldn't feel his legs at this point. His eyes had fluttered shut and he felt like he would collapse any minute now.

 _This is nice_ he thought.

_Too bad it will be over in a few days._

He backed away.

Lance oppened his eyes lazily. He looked confused.

Meanwhile, Keith's brain had started again and was currently overheating from all the thoughts crossing his mind. He gripped his hair with his hands.

 _How could I let him do this??_  
This isn't fair!  
He is going to hate me!  
How could he do this??  
He is going to hate me  
All because of this stupid bug  
He won't talk to me ever again  
This stupid fucking bug

"Keith, are you-" Keith punched him.

"KEITH!" It was Shiro. He runned toward them.

Lance was holding his face, he looked hurt but the worst bruise wasn't the one on his cheek. Keith wouldn't even look at him. He felt angry and guilty. He had fucked up.

"Keith, what did you do??" Shiro said.

Keith didn't even answer.

He ran off to his room, not looking back.

Lance didn't knock on his door that night.

______________________________  
{D5}

Keith didn't see Lance again the next day. He wanted to apologize. Make sure he was okay. But Lance was nowhere to be seen. He passed Pidge and Allura in the kitchen, they both eyed him with concern.

Allura frowned "Keith, do you know what happened to Lance?"

"You had ONE job, Keith !" Said Pidge.

"Where is he?" Asked Keith.

Allura replied "He is with Hunk, I don't think you should go see him just yet, he looked pretty upset."

Keith left. Did he really ruin everything? Will Lance ever be able to forgive him? And the Lemur had warned them about the victims emotivity.  
It had only been five days! How could he have managed to mess up in only Five Days??

He stopped.  
Breath in.  
Breath out.  
Alright. He needed to go to the training deck.

He didn't see Lance at all that day.

Lance didn't knock on his door that night either.

_____________________________  
{D6}

The next day, Keith decided to go find Hunk first.

In the afternoon, he found him in the control room, crouched around wires with the mice.

"Hey Keith."

"Hi. Um. Do you know where Lance is?"

"I do actually."

"..... And ... Can you tell me or..?"

"Gee, I don't know Keith. Can I? Depends on if you plan on punching my best friend again."

"Look, Hunk, I'm so sorry, I want to apologise to him. Is he okay ? Do you think he hates me now?"

Hunk smiled. "No Keith, I don't think he hates you. I'll tell you his hiding spot but, go easy on him, please. He is not feeling great. Also he is taking a nap at the moment, go find him tonight."

"I will, I promise. Thank you, Hunk."

"Sure, don't mention it."

__________________

When Keith arrived to the observatory, the room was dark. Holographic stars danced with those behind the windows. A shadow was sitting on the steps in the middle of the room.  
Keith approached, letting the noise of his footsteps alert Lance of his presence so he wouldn't be surprised.  
Lance turned his head.  
His eyes shined with the lights of the stars in the room.  
He lifted his head back up to the map.  
Keith sat next to him.  
Now that he was this close, he could see the two lines running down Lance's cheeks. He had been crying.

"I miss my family." He started, smiling. "I think you all knew that already. I miss them a lot. I wish I could see them again."

"You will"

"Oh I know I will. When this is all over. When Pidge gets her family back, when we all return home. .. but you know, I'm also scared that we won't see each other after that, the whole squad, we will just... Go back to whatever we were doing before... I mean I think I will... But then again, I don't know if I really want to get back to the Garrison, knowing what they did, what they hid from all of us."

Lance paused. Keith didn't feel the need to fill the silence. He was content with listening.

"I'm also scared not to see you again, after that. I mean, what if you find your nice galra mom and decide to stay with her... Who knows? But you know, you could go back to my family, if you want, I don't mind sharing, it's a big family, loud and warm. You could meet my cousins, and my abuela, (he laughed) she would adopt you right away.  
They would love you."

"Thank you, Lance. It's a nice thought."

"But?"

"But what ?"

"There is a but, isn't it?"

"..,........ But you don't really mean it. All of this."

"........"

"........"

"Keith?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I sleep in your room tonight?"

".....alright.....But Lance?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry ....about yesterday."

".... That's alright."

____________________________

They got back into Keith's bedroom, got into bed, facing each other.

 

"This is nice," Lance said "we should do sleepovers more often."

Keith looked at him. He wanted to reply that it felt nice, too. The mood was soft, bittersweet even.

"I don't think you will still want to in a few days."

"You keep saying that."

"Well it's the truth isn't it?"

Lance sighed heavily taking Keith's hand under the covers.  
"Ahhh Keith, Keith, Keith, ignorant boy. Did it ever occure to you that it's not all about the love bug. That it has never been."

Keith was confused. He tried to take back his hand but Lance didn't let go.  
"W-what do you mean?"

"It's true that I can't predict how I will feel about you in the future but I can tell you about the past.  
I had feelings for you way before getting stung, you big dummy."

"What ?"

"I was too stupid and afraid of rejection to admit it, even to myself. But that's what the sting did to me: I just didn't care anymore. I know how I feel about you, and I'm not afraid of showing it. And by the way you reacted the other day, I assume you like me back." He smirked.

"I *punched* you!"

"You did seem to enjoy the kiss though, didn't you?" His smirk got wider.

Keith buried his face in the pillow.

"Aah admit it, mullet, I know you did! Your face is so red right now it's adorable!"

"Urgh."

"I love you"

"How can I know it's not the poison talking?"

"You can't."

Lance had started stroking Keith's back gently. "You'll just have to trust me."

They fell asleep just like that.

The next morning, Lance was gone.  
He knew what it meant.

____________________________  
{D7}

Keith took his time to wake up, sat on his bed. He stood up, took a nice, long shower, tried his best to make his hair look slightly less wild, put on clothes and hung his blade on his belt. He then came out of his room and went to the kitchen, it smelled delicious.

 _*Hunk must have been cooking breakfast. He heard_  laughs before stepping in. Pidge and Lance were leaning against the table, laughing with Hunk who was facing the oven. Hunk was the first to spot him.

He greeted Keith warmly, Pidge waved at him and at last, Lance looked at him briefly, smiled, and got back to cracking jokes with the others.

 

Breakfast was consumed in a warm, familiar manner.  
The entire day, the mood was light as Lance seemed to have gone back to normal, wich didn't change much except the fact that he barely payed attention to Keith.

Wich was fine to him, of course. He was glad even. Not being assaulted by horrible pick up lines he didn't get most of the time.  
He didn't miss any of it.  
Nope.

Oh hell. Who was he kidding.

If he felt frustrated before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now.

He had to talk to Lance. Alone. Not for long, he just wanted to clear some things.

He cornered him on his way to the Lions'.

"Lance?"

"Oh hey, man, what's up?"

"Just checking on you? Are you feeling okay? The poison is finally out of your system, right?"

"You bet it is! ... I guess I should apologise .. you know for.."

"For what?"

"....well.. stealing your bed I guess, I mean.... You know, for the way I acted and all that.."

"Oh-no- it's fine, don't worry about it."

"Heh thanks. But .. I think I did overstep the boundaries a few times... I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable with all the touching-"

"I'm okay"

"And the kiss... Oops, sorry about that." He scrached his neck, clearly embarassed.

"Uh... Uhm. No. No it's fine. Sorry for punching you."

"Nah, it's okay. It wasn't that bad, really, you punched like a baby."

Keith's eye twitched at that. "Sorry, do you want another maybe? I can do it right this time"

Lance laughed "thanks, man, but I'm good. Was that all? Because I wanted to spend some quality time with blue... "

"No, I'm done. See you later."

"Later, mullet." Lance turned.

Keith hesitated. And grabbed Lance's arm. "Just one last thing."

"What?"

Oh god, he couldn't even look him in the eyes, Keith decided to stare at his shoes instead. "About what you said last night..."

"What I sai- oh- oooohh. Right. I said that."

 _Oh god, he regrets it._   We can forget about that if you-"

"NO. uhm. No. No, it's okay. I uh... Okay we're doing this now. *Sighs* so. Uhm. About everything I said...  
It was all true."

Keith exhaled a breath he didn't know je had been holding.  
"You mean...-"

"I mean what I said. I do like you. Like .. *like* like you. There. I said it. ... You can punch me now."

Keith's lack of response made Lance nervous. When Keith started to move, Lance expected a punch and flinched, closing his eyes hard. However, what he did not expect, was a peck on the cheek.

He opened one eye. Then the other. Keith was avoiding his gaze. Shifting from foot to foot. He didn't say anything.

Lance felt the corners of his mouth turn upward. He smiled. He chuckled. Before bursting out laughing.

Keith looked surprised, his eyes opened wide. The laugh was contagious though. Next thing he knew, they were both cluching their stomach, loud bursts of joy echoing against the walls and the ceiling.

"This is so dumb" lance said, dabbing the corners of his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yeah it is" keith replied, once he managed to catch his breath.

"..... Soooo.."

"So?"

"That's cool, I guess."

"Pfft. Yeah. It is."

Their hands joined at some point, they didn't realise when exactly. It felt nice though.  
It definetly felt more than just nice.  
They'd do that more often in the future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please


End file.
